inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
EVENT : The Blue Flames vs The Black Hawks Part 3
Akuji : Omega Break Shot ! Arashi : Wh-wh-what's wrong with you ! Arashi : Go-God Catch ! Akuji : Nothing is wrong with me ! Arashi : Da.......mn *GOAL 1-1 they have only just 50 minutes* Akuji : YEEAAAH ! June : Good work captain ! *June puts his arm on the air, because he is waiting for an High Few* June : What ? no high few ? Akuji : Don't get in my way, june June : Alright, captain ( What's wrong with him he is not the captain that i know) Sasuke : This is getting interested ! Hikari : Be prepared, Sasuke he is a wild type Sasuke : Ok, captain Commentator : We just got 50 minutes this is so interested people ! Stay here and watch them ! Sasuke : Ok You will be crying ! Hikari : Don't kiss our feet when we are done with you ! June : We will defeat you ! Akuji : YOU WILL BE KILLED ! *Match started June has the ball* June : Bring it ! Hikari : Come on ! *June failed to dodge Hikari* June : ??? Hikari : Ushiushishishi ! Akuji : Here give me the ball ! Hikari : Serious *Akuji used Ice drop* Akuji : Now it's you're turn ! Sasuke : Give me all you've got ! Akuji : Vortex ! Sasuke : No jubaku ! *An fight between 2 hissatsu's* *Akuji's eyes where glowing yellow (But harder)* Akuji : This is my fight ! Sasuke : C'mon Yami no Jubaku ! Akuji : Vortex Impact *A big explosion* Sasuke : Aw ! Akuji : Aw damn it ! *Sasuke and Akuji flowed away* Akuji : I will make the second goal no matter what ! Sasuke : You're asking for it Ilusion Prison *Akuji is a Prison* Akuji : Where the heck am i ? Sasuke 1 : You will be wounded Sasuke 2 : Give us the ball or you will never play football Akuji : NOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!! *Akuji yelled so loud that the illusion failed* Akuji : June ! *Akuji kicks the ball to June* June : Now it's my tu.. *The first match stopped now the second match will be ready after the break* *Akuji turned normal* Haruna : Good work, everyone !, Akuji i have to talk with you *Akuji and Haruna are going outside* Haruna : What's wrong with you ? Akuji : I don't know a kind of power awakes and then i don't have control of it. Haruna : You have the same thing like you're uncle Akuji : Oh yeah Haruna : He had a kind of power, that power is the chi of an kenshin Akuji : Really ? Haruna : Yes, so Akuji do you're best Akuji : Always Commentator : It's still 1-1 people this is so excited that i'm sweating Akuji : Ok guys be prepared *Up to the Black Hawks* Hikari : Be prepared cover the captain of The Blue Flames Sasuke : (I will defeat him) Yes Everyone : Yes Captain ! Commentator : Ok people the match has started Akuji : Tanatat you will be in my place Tanatat : Yes captain ! Akuji : Aki you will replace June Aki : Yes captain ! Akuji : I and June will be the DF June : Are you sure captain ? Akuji : Yes ! June : Ok Commentator : Match is started *Hikari has the ball* Hikari : Go head of me Serra ! *Hikari kicks the ball to Serra* Serra : Nice one ! Tanatat : You betrayed us ! Serra : So i don't care now Time Travel *Serra used Time Travel* Tanatat : What the.... Serra : Hahaha Kazuka : You don't get past of me ! Serra : Let's see about that ! Mach Steal *Serra used Mach Steal* Serra : Sasuke ! *Serra kicks the ball to Sasuke* Sasuke : Nice one ! June : Wood fake ! Sasuke : Lol you gotta be kidding with you're hissatsu ! *June was offended and failed with his hissatsu* Akuji : You don't get past of me (I must control my energie) Akuji : Now keshin !! *Akuji failed with his keshin* Sasuke : You wanna see a keshin, you'll see Shinsei Madou Ou Sephiroth !!! Akuji : What the ! *'Shinsei Madou Ou Sephiroth the keshin of Sasuke*' Sasuke : Out of my way ! Akuji : (Please uncle give me the power of you're keshin !) Akuji : WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Sasuke : What the... Akuji : Atomikkuhīto AngelFalco ! Haruna : (He did it grandfather) June : What is that ! Hikari : It's his keshin *Akuji's eyes where glowed yellow* Akuji : Whaaaaa Omega Break Shot ! Rese,Tanatat ! Rese: Yes ! Tanatat : Yes ! Tanatat : Elemental Cyclone ! Rese : Fire Strike ! * The Ball turned to an energie dragon shot* Everyone (The Blue Flames) : Yeah ! Arashi : The ultimate technnique ! Fist of Justice G5 (To easy) Kazuka : It's evolved into G5 Akuji : GO ! *Atomikkuhīto AngelFalco used his Fire/Ice breath to make a goal* Arashi : Never ! *Sasuke and Haruka helps Arashi with the ball catch* *Arashi stops the ball* Akuji : DAMN, DAMN ! *Akuji turns normal* *Akuji falls down* Everyone :Captain ! To be continued Category:Fanfictions Category:The Blue Flames